It has become increasingly common for residential and business consumers to receive multiple types of communication services. For example, users in a home may all communicate with the outside world through telephone calls, emails, instant messages, etc. In many cases, a user may employ multiple devices to take advantages of these services. As the range of available services increases, and as users seek to receive more of those services on different types of devices, management of individual user identities, preferences, contact information, and other types of data becomes increasingly complex. This complexity can be compounded when multiple users share communication devices.